The Real Truth about the Sky King
by BlackKitty102
Summary: this story is about how Ikki must tell his friends about his secret after his lover Akito and Agito see his frighting transformation. This story contains ooc and yaoi. Akito/Agito x Ikki. Don't like don't read and please review.
1. Itsuki Minami?

Hi it's me again. This is the second fan fiction I have ever written and I am pretty proud of myself for doing this. Writing is so much fun. I hope you enjoy the story

* * *

**Itsuki Minami?**

(Ikki's POV)

It was ordinary day like any other day. I was in my room, the sun was shining through the window and Akito was in my bed. Wait "What!" I yelled and fell out of bed. Akito woke up and slowly got up from the bet and rubbed the eye with the eye patch on it "Good morning Ikki" he said while falling on top of me lazily "Let's go back to sleep, It too early on a Saturday to wake up." He yawned the almost went back to sleep. "Akito what are you doing in my room?" "I was trying to get closer to you since we're dating and all" he said while smiling. "I know we're dating but you shouldn't sleep in my room because people will get the wrong idea." I said. "Like what" Akito asked innocently. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking. I just couldn't defile his pure mind.

(Thinking while talking)

Me, Akito and Agito started dating about two weeks ago. I asked him out on a night after an AT battle. It was at a park during a new moon and the stars illuminated the sky. I was truly a beautiful night. It made me so happy when they said yes however Ringo wasn't too happy about that.

(Flash back)

"What do you mean he's your boyfriend!" Ringo yelled.

"I mean what I said. Sorry I know how you feel about me but I love him."

"He's gonna leave once he finds out about your-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH RINGO, I have to go meet Akito and Agito now. See ya." I said and walked out the door.

(End of thinking and flash back)

"But we have to get up, we need to train for the AT battle tonight." I said to him. Akito shock his head and said "Na un, I don't wanna". "Oh, really?" I said smirking and then I kissed him on the lips deeply. I enjoyed the small mews that came from him mouth and then I pulled back and watched his eyes spark and shine. I didn't kiss him long enough to make him pant. "Another one" he said. I only laughed and got up off of the floor. "I guess you're awake now huh? Hurry up and get ready for breakfast." I said while smiling and walked out of my room. We got ready and ate breakfast but not without Akito begging me to feed him. "Feed me Ikki, naaa" he said while opening his mouth. I had to feed him or he wouldn't eat. I got cold stares from Ringo as she excused herself from the dinner table with a humph. While the rest either said "Ooooo you two save that for when you're alone" or "Get a room" in a joking tone. We finished our breakfast and Akito switched over to Agito and we left but not without giving Agito a kiss as well. Agito blushed madly and then raced off on his AT's. I laughed and followed him to the trading track.

(Time skip to Battle time)

The battle was near an abandon building in the woods. Then the team we were supposed to fight appeared. Their name was the Killer Strawberries. They were wearing red jumpsuits with one green stripe one their legs and arms. "I am Riki Sota and I am the leader of the Killer Strawberries, and you are?" she said in a sweet yet demanding voice to me. "I am Ikki Minami the leader of Kogarasumaru and we're gonna kick your ass" I said while pointing at them and with that we started the battle. Now we were in the middle of the fight and we were winning. But as I knocked out one of their team mate I felt my temperature was raising and my blood boiling. I also felt two sharp pains near where my shoulders are. 'Why am I feeling this way… no it couldn't be!" I then looked up at the sky and saw that it was a full moon. "Shit" I thought out loud and then yelled out to my friends. "Hey guys, let's hurry up and finish this alright!" they all looked at my confused except for Agito who was fighting elsewhere and Kazu. "Another date with Agito and Akito?" said Kazu. "Ah… yeah you got me" I said nervously but try to sound believable. I heard mumbles and grunts from my friends so I was sure they believed me. 'Good they bought it.' I thought. We won and I was left painting and leaning on a tree away from my friends because of my body's temperature.

(Agito's POV)

"Hey where's the crow." I asked the rest of the members of Kogarasumaru. "I thought you were going on a date right after the AT battle." Buccha said. "No our date is next week, where did that fuckin' crow go?" I said. "You don't think he's that type of gay do you?" Kazu said "What the fuck do you mean" I asked in an angry tone. "You know the type that just wants to fuck and doesn't care who with so they cheat. Then again Ikki would never do that" He stated. But before he said that last part about Ikki would never do that because I already zoomed of on my AT's to find Ikki. "That sick fuck I'll fuckin' kill him." I yelled out. 'You don't think he's really cheating on us Agito?' I heard Akito say in a shaky voice like he was about to cry. "If he is I'll fuckin' kill him, bring him back to life and kill him again!" I was burning with an intense anger and then I saw the sick fuck going into the forest. "There you are."

(Ikki's POV)

I felt dizzy, my sight was blurred but I knew where I was and where I had to go. I saw a forest and I went into it at a staggering pace. 'Damn it, I should pay more attention to the dates.' "Damn, it's too hot" I said taking off my Jacket with the team emblem on it and then my shirt, then my under shirt. I was showing my firmly trimmed chest that was drenched with sweat. I felt as if something was poking my back from within me, trying to get out. This created a pain that was so intense that I was on the edge of unconsciousness. I was swaying while I was walking like I was drunk. But I was, drunk with pain. I kept on walking until I was sure I was at a safe distance. I understood what was happening but I was just glad Akito and Agito was not here to watch.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the cliff hanger. SIKE I WILL KEEP YOU IN SPENCE WONDERING "What happen next" TILL YOU GO INSANE MAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I apologize for my outburst. but you know i have a saying that i got from the internet goes like this "Society may call me mad but sanity is less fun." Please review ;-3


	2. The transformation

Hi it's me again. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. My microsoft word was acting crapy and I couldn't get it to work. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa STUPID MICROSOFT WORD GO KILL YO SELF! Ahem, sorry for my out bearst now please read on my anime brothers and sisters

* * *

**(Ikki's POV)**

He struggled as he walked and then found a clearing. The clearing had dark green grass a beautiful lake that sparked in the moon light. The moon lilies were all around the lake, glowing a beautiful lunar light. I fell to my hands and my knees. The pain so excruciating I couldn't bare it any more. I pressed my head to the ground.

**(Agito's and Akito's POV)**

"Where is that little basted?"  
'Agito he's over there.'  
"Time to- what is he doing?"  
'He looks like he's in pain'

**(Normal POV)**

Akito and Agito stood behind a tree and witnessed something horrifying, a sight no human was meant to see. Ikki's hair grew so long that it swiped the ground. His nails grew into black claws or should I say talons. And his eyes glowed a crimson red and had black slits for pupils. His four k9 teeth grew to an inch and as sharp as a sword. They gleamed in the moon light. His back you could she to long bumps at a ruler's length poking out from his back just two inches inward from where the shoulders met his body. Ikki griped the grown and clenched it with his craws trying to find some kind of relief from the intense pain in his back.  
Rocking from side to side...  
Panting...  
Screaming...

The pain was too much. Agito and Akito were frozen in their spot. Their eyes were glued to their lover rolling in pain, looking like a retarded slug. They shivered and their eyes were filled with tears. Ikki cocked his head back as the things that was poking his skin from with in broke through. He yelled a yell that seemed to fill the whole area as two ten foot black wings broke through. Blood spud on the lilies turning them a crimson red. Ikki clasped panting on the ground as his two new wings lay on ether side of him. Agito stepped back. Snap. He stepped on a twig. Ikki turned to the sound and saw his lover scared half to death. He quickly got up on his hands and opened his mouth. He wanted to say "Don't be afraid." or "I can explain."but the words just wouldn't come. All he said was "...Agito...Akito I-". But it was all in vain. He turned and raced off on his air tecks, In his head trying to comprehend what he had just seen. As Ikki saw his lover disappear from sight he said "Damn it... damn it damn it damn it to hell!" he punched the grown over and over again while tears escaped from his eyes. He clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out. Then out of nowhere a giant crow came to his side with a mighty guest of wind and said "My lord, your father has summoned you. Please come with me." Ikki dried his tears and stood up but then quickly fell to his knees due to dizziness "My lord, please allow me to carry you." Ikki nodded and the giant crow picked him up with his talons and carried him away.

Agito and Akito was at home now and open the door and ran to his room. However Ringo was leaning on his door with a devilish smile and with eyes like daggers stared him down.

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Ikki's transformation."

Agito went silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. You probably ran away from him." She laughed.

Agito remained silent while clutching his teeth together, balling his hands into fists and lowered his head. He and Akito felt bad enough leaving his lover behind but his body moved on it's own. He couldn't help it. What would you do if you were in his place.

"You're really pathetic you know that. You talk about how you are madly in love with Ikki but at the end of the day it's nothing but talk."

Agito then switched over to Akito. "Not true we truly love Ikki we just..."

"You just ran away with your tail between your legs. Yeah, that shows true love."

Akito went silent.

"Why don't you just fuck off and leave Ikki to me. After all he was mine first." Ringo then walked in front of him. "You know I saw his transformation many times but I never ran away." Ringo said just to rub salt into his freshly opened wounds. "Now Ikki thinks you're scared of him and therefore forsaken him." Ringo laughed "Now he is all mine." She then turned and began to walk to her room then stopped and turned her head so she could see Akito in the corner of her eye and smiled. "That's what you get for taking what belongs to me." Then she laugh and waled to her room. Akito then walked in his room and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry to all you Ringo fans out there. I made her into a real bitch. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I drew a awesome picture of Demon Ikki but I don't know how to show it to all of you so you can see it so please tell me how to show you when review ;-3


	3. Love, Reconnection, and BYE BITCH!

Ay what's up guys. I'm back after... I don't know how many months but I'm back. Sorry for taking so long.

* * *

** Love, Reconnection, and BYE BITCH!**

(Akito's POV)

Three weeks have passed since that happened and Ikki hasn't been back yet. Where did he go? I want to look for him but my body won't move, it just won't go. Ringo has been disappearing every day after school. Where is she going everyday?

(Normal POV)

It was after school and Ringo was heading to the secret place. She read off on her AT's never taking a break. She had a giant smile on her face as she zoomed through the forest then coming to a clearing. I gaint lake surround by closed moon lilies with Ikki standing in the middle. His black wings were folded up and had his long hair cut into his normal hair dew and had a black kimono on. He looked where Ringo was standing. Ringo ran up to him and hugged him. Ikki hugged her back.

"Hi Ikki!" Ringo said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Hello Ringo. Agito and Akito didn't come to day either, huh?" Ikki stated.

"No they didn't" Ringo said with her head down hiding her big grin she had on her face. When Ringo started to visit Ikki which was about a two weeks ago Ikki asked her to tell Agito and Akito to come after school however Ringo never told him. "I think you should forget about him Ikki"

"I don't want to do that. I love them."

"I don't think they do any more. Face the facts. I've told them multiple times that you were here and that you were waiting for them to come but they just kept walking. Ikki please let them go." Ringo said as she held his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe you're right." Ikki said as Ringo smiled and then kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry to leave you but I have to go, but I'll be back." Ringo smiled and then went back to her home. Ikki smiled and waved good-bye. However something didn't feel right to Ikki. But he blew it off as false hope.

(Time skip to night time)

"Why did you run away?" Echoed a voice from within the darkness.

"Who are you?" Akito asked.

"Why did you forsake me?" echoed a voice that sounded like Ikki.

"Is that you Ikki?" Akito asked

"Don't you even still love me?" Ikki said in an echoing voice as he appeared, glowing in the darkness looking like he normally does, with a solemn look on his face.

"We do still love you." Akito said while running towards him but not getting anywhere. Ikki turned away and then disappeared into the darkness.

"No you don't. You talk about how you are madly in love with Ikki but at the end of the day it's nothing but talk." Ringo said in an echoing voice as she appeared behind Akito. He turned around to Ringo.

"We do love Ikki!" Akito yelled "Me and Agito both do!"

"Then why did you run away, why did you leave me." Ikki said as he appeared right next to Ringo.

"You know I saw his transformation many times but I never ran away." Ringo said while wrapping her arms around Ikki's neck. Ikki in turn wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

"The one who truly loves me is Ringo and I will spend all eternity with her." Ikki said. He then closed his eyes and leaned closer to Ringo who closed her eyes and leaned close to Ikki.

Their lips were an inch apart when Akito yelled out "NOOOOOOOO!" And woke up sitting up with his arm stretched out towards the door. He panted and wrapped his arm around his lower legs pulling his knees into his chest. He buried his face in his knees.

'It was just a dream idiot.' He heard Agito saying however he was just as shakened by the nightmare as Akito was. They have had this dream every night since Ikki left. 'Let's go take a walk.' Agito suggested. Akito nodded and then got up from his bed. He got his light blue hoodie and tip toed down the hallway, got his shoes on then went out the door. He walked down the dark streets illuminated only by the passing cars and the street lights. Before he knew it he was at the place where he first saw Ikki's transformation. He walked through the clearing and bent down to touch a moon lily. It was a full moon just like that night and the moon lilies were in full bloom. Akito admired its beauty and remembered that night when they shamefully ran away.

"Akito...?" Asked a familiar voice. Akito turned around and there Ikki stood dressed as he was in the afternoon except he was wearing a shirt this time. Akito stared in shock and looked at Ikki. There was a breeze the blew in between the that blew the flower petals of the moon lilies with it. Akito ran up to Ikki and hugged him tightly. He sobbed into his chest repeating the words "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ikki for running off." Ikki smiled and hugged him back and stroked his head gently.

"It's perfectly fine. What matters now is that you finally answered my call and came to me my love. I was waiting"

"You called for me Ikki?" asked Akito.

"Yeah I did. I asked Ringo to tell you my message. Didn't she tell you?" Ikki asked.

"No. I noticed she was going somewhere after school but... she never told me anything."

Just then Ringo came running down the path to meet Ikki. "Itsuki~ I'm ba- erp" Said Ringo as she ran towards Ikki but stopped right in her tracks when she saw them together. 'How... disgusting' she thought not even trying to hide the look of distaste for that thing hugging what was meant to be her's. But that look disappeared when Ikki looked at her and the cheerful smile was back on her face.

"Ringo, why didn't you tell Akito my message?" Ikki asked

"Ah... I... well... Why would you even date him of all people. First of all he's a guy and not even a good looking one at that and he has split personalities. Not to mention one of them tried to fuckin' kill you." She said then ran up to Ikki, pushed Akito out of the way and hugged him. "Break up with him Ikki, you were only messing around with him so he'll leave you alone right. Of course I'm right, there's no way you would date a guy and give up me. So lets go and leave him here." She then tried to kiss Ikki but he pushed her away. "Huh? What's wrong Ikki."

"I'm sorry Ringo but I love Akito and Agito and nobody else." Ikki said and then walked over to Akito.

"But why Ikki? You're... you're mine and you were mine first, before he came along! I love you Ikki and I always have. Why did you do this to me!" She yelled then ran off crying. They looked in the direction she ran in. Just then the giant crow landed right behind them. They turned around and when Akito saw the bird he yelped and hid behind Ikki and clenched his shirt and peeked from behind him.

"My lord." Said the bird.

"I know." Ikki then turned around to Akito and undid his grasp. Then he pushed the eye patch to the middle of his eyes so he was talking to both Akito and Agito

"I have to go now, alright."

"No. I don't want you to go!" They both said as the tears came in his eyes. Ikki kissed them.

"I'll be back for you." Ikki said with a smile. "Meet me back here in a week or so and pack your bags for four weeks."

"You promise?" They asked.

"I promise." And with that he turned them around, sprouted his wings and flew off with the giant crow.

* * *

'That fuckin' bitch gone!' I bet that's what Agito was thinking. Where is Ikki gonna take them and why. Who's the crow and why does he call Ikki "My lord". Well I don't know. Give me ideas in the comments or whatever.


End file.
